Another Monster Tamer
is the 6th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on January 5th, 2007.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_06.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Another Monster Tamer" Synopsis After being accused by Kate/"Azusa" for killing the inhabitants of Belargo City, tension and conflict arises between Rei and the ZAP Spacy or who is innocent, and who isn't. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Rei is being spitefully accused by Kate (under the disguise of "Azusa Maki,") of being responisble for annihilating Belargo City and killing its inhabitants with his Gomora. To help her, "Azusa" takes advantage of Oki's trusting nature, while Haruna and Hyuga remain conflicted but nonetheless suspicious if Rei was truly responsible for what had happened or not. In all the commotion however, Kate communicates telepathically to Rei, informing him to remain silent so as to protect the ZAP SPACY. Without saying a word, Rei leaves. Bitter and helpless to say anything to stop Kate. Sometime later, Haruna confronts Kumano, who is still working on the Pendragon's Hyper Omega Cannon, after managing to salvage the Pulse System from the remains of Belargo City. While "Azusa" continues to take advantage of Oki's trust to gain his pity, Kate ambushes Kumano while he is working on the Cannon and knocks him unconscious. Kate then takes the opportunity to view Gomora's past battles against Red King, Telesdon, Golza, and Bemstar, deducing that Rei still needs to get stronger. While viewing his battles however, Kate is spotted by Oki, who sees Kumano unconscious and realizes the truth about Kate. With her cover blown and believing the ZAP SPACY is interfering with Rei's growth, Kate goes back on her word with Rei and kidnaps Oki to hold him hostage. To make matters worse, after Kumano has awoken and the rest of the ZAP SPACY discover Kate's true nature once she kidnaps Oki, the Pendragon comes under attack by a group of Sadora. Luckily, the Sadoras are quickly destroyed by the Pendragon's missiles, and the ZAP SPACY heads off to find Rei and Oki Elsewhere while Rei is alone, Rei is suddenly ambushed by the surprise appearance of the monster, Twintail. With Gomora still recovering from his fight with Fire Golza, Rei summons Litra to do battle against the Monster instead. Litra manages to put up a fair fight against the Monster at first by slamming it down from high up in the air, but after Twintail takes advantage of his whips to down Litra, Rei gets involved by using his Guns to hold of the monster long enough for Litra to recover and together, both Rei and Litra manage to take down Twintail with a combination of Litra's Fireballs and Rei's Gunfire, killing the monster. Unaware to Rei however, Kate has arrived on the scene and disapproves of Rei's difficulty in killing Twintail, even after using Litra. To further provoke and train him, Kate summons Gan-Q to fight back against Rei's Litra. Despite Litra's faster speed, Gan-Q's attacks are able to home-in on the Monster, and Litra is quickly taken out of action by Gan-Q. Kate then reveals to a shocked Rei that she has gone back on her agreement, and reveals Oki, chained up to a rock formation and orders Gan-Q to kill him. With no other choice, Rei summons Gomora to do battle against Kate's Gan-Q. However even with his strongest monster in use, Rei's feelings of mistrust causes Gan-Q to overpower Gomora's attacks with little effort. During the battle, Oki apologizes to Rei for doubting his innocence from before, to which Rei accepts and acknowledges that he didn't feel disappointment from their mistrust, but rather "the opposite." Then at that moment, the rest of the ZAP SPACY arrives and they assist Gomora and Litra in battling against Gan-Q. With the odds back in Rei's favor, Kate is shocked to see Gomora's strength increase from before as Gomora and the ZAP SPACY manage to outsmart Gan-Q's attacks and with their one and only shot available, the ZAP SPACY finally destroys Gan-Q with a single blast from the Hyper Omega Cannon. Impressed that Rei's Gomora was able to defeat her Gan-Q, Kate releases Oki from her imprisonment. However before leaving, Kate reiterates to Rei of her intentions on making him stronger, no matter the cost, before teleporting away. Rei is thus left to ponder who Kate still is, and what she wants... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * : * : unknown * : unknown * : unknown Notes *''to be added'' Errors *When summoning Gan-Q to fight Rei, Kate's Battle Nizer is white, when it's suppose to be colored Black. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes